Trigon (DC Animated Movies)
Summary Trigon is the main antagonist of the 2016 animated film Justice League vs. Teen Titans. Trigon is an extremely powerful inter-dimensional demonic entity and conqueror of worlds, and the father of Raven and the sons of Trigon. Having been imprisoned into a magical crystal by his daughter, he seeks to force her to free him, allowing him to spread destruction over the Earth and across the Universe. He was voiced by Jon Bernthal. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely higher Name: Trigon the Terrible Origin: DC Animated Movies Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Interdimensional Demon, Conqueror of Worlds Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and possibly 5, there is apparently no way to permanently kill him and the only way to stop him is entrap him into a magical crystal), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Invulnerability (Is immune to physical traumas and most attacks), Enhanced Senses, Magic, Reality Warping (His mere presence on Earth altered reality itself), Possession (Can take possession of various living beings), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can generate and control demonic lightning), Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can summon tornadoes of red energy and alter the weather), Soul Manipulation (Can control the souls of those who have succombed to his power), Astral Projection and Telepathy (Was able to communicate with Raven while still imprisoned), Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Creation and Power Bestowal (Created the Lazarus Pit, which allowed Ra's Al Ghul to become immortal), Summoning (Can summon demons), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created his own hellish dimension and holds absolute control over it), Flight, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: At least Moon level, likely higher (Immensely superior to the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. Defeated the entire Justice League without any difficulties, saying they're nothing more than insects to him and considered the Titans to be nothing. Laid waste to the surface of Azarath within moment of entering in which the planet's moon was shown to be destroyed) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Moon Class, likely higher (Immensely stronger than the likes of powerful beings, like Superman or Wonder Woman) Durability: At least Moon level, likely higher (The combined power of Superman, Wonder Woman and the Flash only resulted in them succeeding at tilting his head, and it barely annoyed him. Immortality and Invulnerability make him very hard to harm and kill) Stamina: Limitless Range: Dozens of meters via sheer size, far higher via Energy Projection Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Can be imprisoned into a magical crystal, otherwise none notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Creation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Summoners Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Tier 5 Category:Tyrants Category:DC Animated Movies